


It's Not Real

by MessengerThief



Series: Hemlock Grove Domestic Ficlets [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, UA, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: Destiny shares her thoughts about Roman to Peter





	It's Not Real

“It’s not real you know,” Destiny said, plonking herself down on the couch beside Peter.

“What’s not real?” Peter mumbled. He wasn’t really paying any attention. His eyes were focused on where Roman was playing with Nadia. Or not actually playing. Nadia had brought him sticks and stones to hold while she had ran around the garden looking for them earlier on but now she walked slowly. She was stopping to yawn before searching for more. Her eyes drooping like bluebells at the end of spring. Roman fixed her with a serious expression. But Peter could see the slight upwards tilt to his mouth. He knew that Roman would be willing to stay there for hours in Destiny’s trailer’s tiny yard with Nadia roaming the grass and Peter sitting just inside the open doorway. Neither of them more than a few steps away.

“You. Him. What you have. Upirs can’t feel emotions, not like we do.” She sighed as if the conversation was tiring her immensely. “It can’t be love.”

Once Peter would have flown into a rage but instead he took a glug of beer and mumbled a soft: “Huh.” 

“Everything I’ve ever read, everything I’ve ever heard says the same thing. Upirs feelings’ are barely even shadows of the real thing.” She paused and took a breath before adding, “So I don’t get it.”

She seemed to wait for Peter to question her but when he didn’t she continued.

“He loves you. He loves Nadia. You can see it. A blind man could see it. You can feel it. It’s like there’s this binding force between you all. It’s not just me. I asked Andreas and he said he could sense it too. Roman looks at Nadia like she’s his entire world until he sees you and then it’s like he’s just noticed the stars. That’s how much he loves you. But it isn’t possible.”

Peter wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to say. Destiny’s epic declarations of love on Roman’s behalf were the last thing he was expecting. He didn't know where her monologue was heading. 

“If this is just a shadow… I think the real thing would destroy the universe. What I’m saying is, Peter, you’re a lucky guy.”

Peter smiled then. A self-satisfied thing. A smile which showed what he told Destiny needlessly seconds later: “I know.”

His gaze returned to Roman and Nadia. The girl was curled in her father’s shoulder. Roman quirked his eyebrow in a way that Peter’s body still responded to like a teenager. His answering smirk was suitably juvenile which caused Roman to roll his eyes. Destiny's words were forgotten already. Peter didn't doubt Roman's love, he hadn't in years. If all understanding of Upirs had to shift to accommodate his family so be it. He was already over it and one day Destiny would be too.

Destiny watched their silent flirting with a frown. She didn’t understand it. She doubted she ever would. But she pushed her confusion away and put a smile on her face. One that showed her own love for her cousin and his family, however impossible they might be. 

“Finally asleep?”

Roman nodded in reply to Peter and pressed the delicate bundle carefully into the other man’s arms. Even thought she was getting big, soon she'd be too big to hold and carry at all. Yet they were so gentle with Nadia. Not so much conscious of their own supernatural strength, more terrified of her flower-like frailty. 

Destiny whispered her goodbyes so not to wake the sleeping girl. Peter kissed her on the cheek before walking to the car. Roman stayed a moment longer to collect their things. Destiny helped.

“I love him,” Roman said suddenly. His eyes were imploring, begging even, never leaving hers. He was vulnerable. Showing weakness to prove his love of Peter to her. Destiny simply passed him Nadia’s jacket. 

“I know.”


End file.
